


All I've Ever Wanted

by miss_sexbang



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Mentions of some other EDM artists, Oral Sex, daft punk - Freeform, daft slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man and Thomas come home from clubbing and get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be real bad i advise you turn back now

“Guy, put on your damn seatbelt, I can’t have you getting hurt…” Thomas said as he shoved his friend into the passenger seat in the car.  
“Thomas,” Guy-man whispered, “you look amazing in that shirt.”  
Thomas looked down at the avocado green button up he was wearing under his hoodie. “Guy, I know you’re drunk as hell, don’t even try to pull that.”  
Thomas slammed the door closed, leaving Guy-Man in the car, smiling and staring drunkenly out into the distance.  
Thomas pulled a cigarette from his back pocket and placed it in his mouth. His hands cupped over the small flame of the lighter as he put the flame to the cigarette. With a quick motion, the lighter was back in his front pocket.  
He leaned back on the side of the car and took in a breath. The beat of the music made the ground shudder under his feat. A line to get into the club stretched around to the next block. Had it only been 10 minutes ago that they were the ones in there, in control of the pounding music? It all seemed like a distant memory to Thomas.  
The club was popular around town. Every Friday and Saturday night people would wait for hours just to be admitted. New faces showed up every night. The dance floor was always crowded with bodies grinding closely to each other to the deafening music.  
Thomas and Guy had all the connections though. There was Joel, Thomas’s old roommate, and Sonny, who had been Guy’s. In fact, Thomas and Guy had introduced the two, and they had grown close over the years. There was also Ellie and her friend Hugo, who usually only attended on Saturday nights. They had to be careful since Hugo was still under the drinking age. Usually Gaspard and Xavier were there every night, mixing the music. Sometimes they didn’t show, and Thomas or Joel would take over being in control of the music.  
Sonny and Guy sometimes talked in the back while smoking. Thomas and Joel had once tried to join them, but Guy and Sonny would whisper so softly, not a word they murmured could be understood.  
As Thomas looked back at the club, he felt a rush of emotions. Joel was probably in there, headphones on, cranking up the volume dial bit by bit. Ellie and Sonny were most likely having a drink or more, while Hugo would be watching Gaspard and Xavier in attempt to learn from them.  
What had even happened that night?  
He remembered Joel and Sonny- Ellie had caught them lip locked in the bathroom. In anger, Ellie had broken up with Sonny, only to catch them making out again in the same place 15 minutes later. Thomas had always known there was something up between Sonny and Joel.  
Thomas inhaled. Joel and Sonny. Wasn’t it just last week Sonny claimed he was straight? Xavier and Gaspard were already out of the closet and no one seemed to be bothered at all by them. So why had Joel and Sonny been so quiet about something like that all those years? Why did they choose now to actually be more open?  
And how come Thomas couldn’t do the same?  
He felt his heart drop again. He had known him for so long. They were constantly together. They would dance side by side in the crowd, and Thomas had noticed that he had never said anything when his hand slipped to his waist. Maybe what they had was more.  
But deep down, Thomas couldn’t help but feel ashamed.  
The cigarette fell slowly to the ground. Thomas ground his foot on it and kicked it to the side.  
What was he even thinking? He knew Guy-Man didn’t feel the same.  
Thomas walked back over to the driver’s door. He took one last look at the club before opening the door and ducking inside.  
The coldness hit him first. “Guy-Man, what the hell?!? It’s freezing in here! Turn off the air conditioner!”  
Guy-Man only replied with a light giggle.  
Thomas hit the button to turn off the air conditioner. It was now colder in the car than it was outside.  
Thomas turned to look at Guy “Are you trying to freeze yourself or something?”  
Guy shifted his body to face Thomas. His short fingers fumbled with the seatbelt until it unbuckled.  
“Guy, what are you-“  
“Shhhhh.”  
Guy-Man’s hand moved up to the roof of the car, where the dim interior lights were. With a flick of his finger, the car was dark.  
Thomas felt a hand move onto his thigh.  
“This car is pretty cold,” whispered Guy-Man, “Why don’t we warm up a bit”  
Guy-Man’s hand slid further up Thomas’s thigh. Thomas could feel Guy’s hot breath on his neck.  
“Guy, you’re drunk...” Thomas said quietly.  
“Yes, but I still know that I want this more than anything…”  
Thomas tried to speak but his mouth met with Guy-Man’s soft lips. The once cold car now seemed so hot, almost burning.  
Thomas loved it.  
It was all that he had ever wanted. All those years of waiting and thinking nothing would ever happen, but it was. He always thought Guy would never feel the same. But he did.  
This is what had kept Thomas up late at night. This is what he would think of as he clutched his bed sheets in his fists. But he didn’t have to imagine anything anymore.  
It was all coming true.  
Guy’s lips had moved down to Thomas’s neck. Thomas whimpered quietly.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you...” Guy whispered to Thomas.  
Guy’s teeth met with Thomas’s skin. A short gasp escaped his lips, but was soon drowned in moans.  
Thomas’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of hysterical laughter from outside. A small group of people were heading to the parking lot.  
Guy’s hands had already slid down and made their way to Thomas’s belt. His jeans were already unzipped by the time he could say something.  
“Guy, no.”  
Guy looked up at Thomas with sad eyes.  
“But Thomas, you want this and I know you do. I can hear you saying my name between the walls at night. I’m not deaf you know.”  
Thomas was stunned. Had he really been that loud? He usually kept his face in a pillow to muffle any noises.  
“Guy, that’s not at all what I meant.”  
Suddenly the keys were in the ignition. Thomas pushed Guy back into his seat and put his seatbelt around him. After clicking his own seatbelt into place, he hit the gas and drove out of the parking lot.  
After a minute of silence, Guy-Man Spoke.  
“I know you think I’m practically not that conscious, but I’m actually not that drunk, Thomas.”  
“What?”  
“I only had a beer. Nothing else. If you want to see drunk, drive back and look at Gaspard.”  
“But... You were...”  
“Acting weird, I know. I just have wanted this the whole time I’ve known you. I just didn’t know how to start anything. I was just… I don’t know. Excited. It was hard to think straight.”  
Thomas started to say something, but shut his mouth.  
Guy turned and looked out the window at the passing city. Thomas was breathing heavily in the driver’s seat.  
They soon pulled up to the place that they called their house. Thomas turned the car into the driveway and killed the engine. He slipped the car keys into his pocket and was out of the car and at their front door quicker than Guy could even unbuckle his seatbelt.  
Thomas was already halfway undressed by the time Guy-Man had made it into the house. Thomas’s familiar avocado shirt was thrown off onto a chair, and his fingers were fumbling with his belt as Guy-Man stood and watched.  
Thomas flung his belt away and unzipped his pants. It was then he looked up at Guy-Man, who was staring with a crimson colored face. Thomas’s pants dropped down to his ankles, leaving him standing in his boxers, which as Guy observed, were a little tight. He stepped out of the pants at his feet and made his way towards Guy-Man.  
Thomas put his hands at Guy’s waist and pulled him in closer. What was an open, airy living room now seemed hot and stuffy to Guy-Man. Thomas moved a hand up and cradled the older man’s face. His touch was so soft. He wanted Thomas to hold on to him like this forever. Thomas leaned in close. The kiss was amazing. After that kiss, Guy felt so alive. Happiness was all he felt. But below his happiness was hunger. Guy-Man wanted Thomas. He wanted him more than anything.  
Thomas’s hands dropped down and pulled at Guy’s dark jeans. Guy-Man responded by unzipping them, and Thomas yanked them down.  
Guy-Man and Thomas were left standing close, Thomas in his boxers, and Guy-Man in his underwear and a half unbuttoned shirt.  
Their lips met again as they kissed each other slowly, but forcefully. Thomas started pulling at the buttons of Guy-Man’s shirt. Guy wiggled his shoulder and let the white shirt slip onto the carpeted floor.  
Thomas slowly led Guy-Man to the couch and pushed him onto his back. His hands were at Guy’s boxers as he tugged at them.  
“Thomas,” Guy said, “do you really want this?”  
“Oh Guy,” Thomas replied, running a hand through Guy’s dark hair, “I’ve wanted this ever since I first met you.”  
Guy-Man then yanked at Thomas’s underwear, pulling it down to his knees and throwing Thomas off balance. Thomas flopped clumsily on top of Guy. Guy giggled a bit, but giggles turned to moans as Thomas began to bite at his neck. Thomas’s lips were soft against the skin of Guy-Man’s neck. Guy secretly wished he would put those lips somewhere else.  
Guy was practically whimpering when Thomas’s lips left his neck. Guy moved his hands in between Thomas’s legs, and Thomas groaned loudly.  
Thomas continued to nibble at Guy’s neck while Guy’s hands pumped up and down between Thomas’s legs.  
Thomas let out a small whimper as Guy’s hands left their place. But Guy was slipping now, out from underneath Thomas, down to the floor. A small hand reached up and pushed Thomas into a sitting position on the couch, while another opened his legs. Guy-Man was on his knees at Thomas’s feet, leaning in, mouth open….  
Thomas’s mind was racing. This would be the first time he had done this with another male. He could feel Guy’s hot breath so close to him, his lips closing around him, his muscles tensing up, his mind was screaming oh my god oh my god.  
Guy didn’t even start slow. Thomas’s whole length was already in his mouth, his hands clenched into fists to ignore his gag reflex. Thomas almost lost it right there, with Guy on his knees for him, sucking him, doing so well that Thomas began to wonder if he had ever done this before.  
Guy’s tongue was working magic on Thomas. Guy-Man could feel Thomas’s quick panting and his shaking knees. He could tell he was close.  
Guy-Man’s head bobbed up and down at a steady pace between Thomas’s legs. Thomas stared at him. Guy-Man was so beautiful.  
He was also good at blowjobs too, Thomas thought.  
Guy-Man’s blue eyes then fluttered open and stared right into Thomas’s. His lips then curled up into a sneaky smile. He licked the tip of Thomas’s cock, and then suddenly brought the whole length into his mouth.  
Guy-Man’s eyes watered, but he tried to ignore the discomfort in his throat so he could please Thomas.  
Thomas was practically squirming by then. His fingers clawed at Guy-Man’s hair and he pulled his head even further down onto him.  
Thomas trembled and groaned loudly as Guy let out a small moan.  
Guy-Man slowly pulled away and then licked his lips and swallowed, making sure Thomas saw every one of his small movements.  
Thomas helped Guy-Man get up and he pulled him onto the large couch with him. Thomas reached over and grabbed a throw blanket and pulled it over him and Guy. They held each other close and gave light kisses to one another.  
“I love you Thomas”  
“I love you too, Guy-Man”  
Thomas curled his arms around Guy’s waist and neck, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was my first time writing smut im sorry im so sorry  
> also probably gonna be another chapter with more stuff later! yay  
> also very sorry for the rushed ending i had been putting this off for months and wanted to finish it. at least its done now.  
> Follow me on tumblr woo http://baconpiecakes.tumblr.com/  
> Edit: man idk what happened to the indenting godamn that shit like fucking went away


End file.
